fridayrockshowfandomcom-20200214-history
24 June 1989 (Alan Freeman)
Show ;YYYY-MM-DD *1989-06-24 ;Comments * Full tracklisting courtesy of Robin Carmody of the Popscene website * Tommy Vance sits in for Alan Freeman's Saturday Rock Show for three weeks. * Vance mentions he will be playing tracks from amongst others Doors, Richard Marx and Vixen.' Sessions *Status Quo Track Listing * '''File starts at the beginning of the programme *Guns N' Roses: Paradise City (LP - Appetite For Destruction) Geffen *Tom Petty: Feel A Whole Lot Better (LP - Full Moon Fever) MCA *Accept: Princess Of The Dawn (LP - Restless And Wild) Heavy Metal Worldwide *Firm: Someone To Love (LP - The Firm) Atlantic *Tesla: Lady Luck (LP - The Great Radio Controversy) Geffen *Def Leppard: Animal (LP - Hysteria) Phonogram *Tin Machine: Under The God (LP - Tin Machine) EMI USA *Metallica: One (LP - ...And Justice For All) Elektra *AC/DC: Ain't No Fun (Waiting Round To Be A Millionaire) (LP - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap) Atlantic *'File 1 ends' *Doors: Light My Fire (LP - The Doors) Elektra *Richard Marx: Satisfied (Extended Rock Mix) (12" - Satisfied) EMI USA *Vixen: Cruisin' (LP - Vixen) EMI *Mary My Hope: I'm Not Alone (LP - Museum) Silvertone *Bryan Adams: Cuts Like A Knife (LP - Cuts Like A Knife) A&M *Scorpions: Can't Live Without You (LP - Blackout) Harvest *Stevie Nicks: Rooms On Fire (LP - The Other Side Of The Mirror) EMI *Little Steven: Bitter Fruit (LP - Freedom No Compromise) Manhattan *Glenn Frey: The Allnighter (LP - The Allnighter) MCA *Don Henley: Shangri-La (LP - The End Of The Innocence) Geffen *Pink Floyd: Welcome To The Machine (LP - Wish You Were Here) Harvest *Blue Murder: Blue Murder (LP - Blue Murder) Geffen *Thin Lizzy: Waiting For An Alibi (LP - Black Rose: A Rock Legend) Vertigo *Bad Company: Dangerous Age (LP - Dangerous Age) Atlantic *Ace Frehley: Fractured Mirror (LP - Ace Frehley) Casablanca *Bon Jovi: Livin' On A Prayer (LP - Slippery When Wet) Mercury *Genesis: Deep In The Motherlode (LP - ... And Then There Were Three ...) Charisma *ZZ Top: If I Could Only Flag Her Down (LP - Eliminator) Warner Bros. Status Quo: Archive session recorded between 1968 and 1972 * Spicks And Specks (Saturday Club 17/02/68) * Judy In Disguise (Saturday Club 17/02/68) * Pictures Of Matchstick Men (Saturday Club 17/02/68) * Things Get Better (Saturday Club 17/02/68) * Gloria (not in the books) * two untitled tracks (not in the books) * Don't Waste My Time (Top Gear 07/12/72) * O Baby (Top Gear 07/12/72) * Unspoken Words (Top Gear 07/12/72) * Paper Plane (Top Gear 07/12/72) * Down The Dustpipe (Top Gear 07/12/72) *Jimi Hendrix: Voodoo Chile (Tommy ends the show with the first minute of the song, which fades down as the vocals come in) File ;Name *1) Tommy Vance Saturday Rock Show 24.6.89 (Sitting in for Alan Freeman) *2) Alan Freeman’s Saturday Rock Show 24/06/89 ;Length *1) 0:44:01 *2) 2:57:46 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Eddie Harris *2) Many thanks to Poptastic UK ;Available *1) no longer available online *2) Mixcloud Category:Shows Category:Alan Freeman Category:1989 Category:Shows (Incomplete) Category:Shows (Online)